Carmine Dobsonfly/Strategies
Category:Guides __TOC__ Introduction Hello, this is the first guide I've ever written so please don't hold it against me if it's silly. This guide's purpose is to teach people how to SOLO Carmine Dobsonfly. As I'm sure you know the dobsonfly has 10 copies that all instantly link on aggro, other then that they're benign (non aggro). The trick to soloing this NM is so retartedly simple. Any job that can EFFECTIVELY cast Bio II and Drain and an ungodly amount of Re-raise items (on average it took me one RR earring Per dobsonfly) Recommended Setup How To Solo: First off you will need: *10-12 Reraise earrings *44+ BLM or RDM *Ninja Support job *1 Giant Scale *A whole lot of patience for repeated deaths. *Note: You only need 2 RR items for emergencies if you can convince a RDM, SCH or WHM to come along and sit outside of PT until its time for the kill. Strategy Now for the strategy, I personally used a mixture of a Raise mule and Reraise items for emergencies. When you reach the island via the Unstable Displacement at G-10 in Riverne - Site A01, all 10 Dobsonflies should have already spawned. Take heed of this, it is INCREDIBLY hard to solo these fast while all 10 monsters are up, they will kill you sometimes in a matter of seconds, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do this carefully. The most effective strategy I have found to do is the following. # Regardless of surrounding mobs, open up with Thundaga on one monster. Then immediately begin casting Bio. if you have the time feel free to cast additional spells in this order: Drain > Shock > Poison. # You will have died by now, reraise or get raised immediately by your Raise mule, recast Utsusemi: Ichi on yourself and rest MP if needed. # The second Bio wears, cast Thundaga AGAIN on the monster that you originally hit with Bio, then cast Bio again, and Drain > Shock > Poison if possible. # Now here is the fun part, you're double weakened and if you went unresisted your fly should be at 50% roughly, maybe a little higher. As you all know you CANNOT deal damage while weakened, but DOTs work, and surprisingly SO DOES DRAIN! Drain shockingly enough does over 100 damage per cast to these, they're amazingly weak to this spell, so now your new nuking pattern is Drain > Bio II > Shock > Poison. # Continue step 4 until the Dobsonfly reaches 2%, if you have a mule wanting the drop, it's advised that you invite them now; your goal is to wait until the last possible second and kill the Dobsonfly with Drain. If Drain doesn't kill it, cast Bio II and RLH (Run Like Hell) and pray your DOT finishes it before you die. If it dies unclaimed you get no item. Afterword This guide was meant to show people with the determination to get their rare NM items done how to geterdun so to speak. I personally have gone years without this sallet and ring until i finally got angry enough and said "F&*&* this i want my sallet. Panda come be my Raise mule and ill give you the second sallet" I wish everyone the best of luck on this endeavor and have a nice drops(took me all 10 fly's to get mine to drop) Credits This guide was written by Hideka of the Cerberus Server 14:34, 16 July 2008 (UTC) 6 man strategy! SMNx3-4 BLM THF/BLM Have all your summoners bring Yagudo drinks, and possibly sub NIN for Utsusemi. The THF will pull one fly with Stone preferably immediately popping Perfect Dodge. He will then wait until the rest are together and cast Thundaga to trigger Treasure Hunter on the rest. At this point the SMNs need to have Shiva summoned and Astral Flow popped. Once the Thundaga damage appears in chat log, Diamond Dust all at once. The BLM needs to be on top of things and ES + Sleepga them after this. Let the SMNs regain some MP, and round two. You're finished. Congratulations on your drops! ::Wouldn't aggroing/linking the flies put you on the hate list already, making the Thundaga/Stone unnecessary? --Ceolwulf 00:13, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::Not quite. If you did not do any direct harm on that specific monster, TH does not take affect. Once you take action against the mob - such as the mentioned Thundaga - Treasure Hunter will proc when they are dead. Since drops are not said to be guarenteed (aka it can drop nothing) TH is important.